


A Day Out

by caradoxing (saunteredvaguelydownward)



Series: Dassana Mahariel (Alternate Universes) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, dumb 2am drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteredvaguelydownward/pseuds/caradoxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana drags a reluctant Dassana shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

As soon as she opened the door, she knew she had made a very large mistake.

In front of her, Leliana was bright eyed and excited. Dassana could already feel herself regretting agreeing to this shopping trip, but she hadn’t wanted to pass up the chance to spend time with her friend when there was the chance amid their busy lives.

Leliana had been bugging her practically since they met to do this. As much as she hoped it, Dassana was sure this wasn’t going to stop those requests any time soon.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. We’re going to have so much fun,” Leliana laughed, clearly catching the look of hesitancy on her face.

Dassana was certain that their ideas of ‘fun’ were radically different.

-

The extravagance of humans never ceased to surprise Dassana. The mall Leliana had brought her to was an enormous building, glittering with floors and floors of white tile. Around them, shops and stalls boasted every kind of excess one could think of.

She hated it.

But still, with Leliana’s arm linked through her own, her friend smiling broadly at her, she couldn’t say that everything here was terrible.

-

Leliana had dragged her to almost every stall and shop they had passed. She had draped her in scarves and jewellery, all of which Dassana had promptly put back when Leliana had flitted off to something else. Leliana had tried, diligent but failing, to convince her to at least try on some new outfits.

“It is more fun if you try things on, you know,” Leliana said. Dassana had been worried that her lack of enthusiasm would upset her friend, but her voice was without any sign of hurt. Still…

“I’m sorry. It’s all just a little…” she looked down, slipping her arm from Leliana’s. She struggled to find the words to explain it. “We don’t have much, in our clan. When we have the money, we buy what we need and make sure everyone else has what they need. We don’t… we don’t have room for all _this_.”

She suddenly felt guilty for putting a damper on Leliana’s good mood.

For a moment, she waited in silence for a response. She could feel her nerves tense with every passing second.

Then Leliana gently slipped her hand into Dassana’s, offering her a small smile.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” Leliana’s face settled into a more serious expression and Dassana suddenly wished she hadn’t said anything at all. “But, at the same time, I don’t think that means I can’t spoil you.”

She wasn’t sure Leliana had quite grasped what she meant. She was used to fine things, but it didn’t feel right to Dassana. It didn’t matter whether she was the one paying for it, there were still people out there that could survive for weeks with the money any one of these things would cost.

She bit back the words though. She had ruined the fun enough.

“I suppose,” she conceded. Leliana’s face brightened once more.

“Good.”

-

“This one.” Leliana held up a gorgeous blue dress up. “It would match your eyes perfectly!”

Dassana breathed deeply and took it from her, knowing there would be little room for arguing. As she headed to the dressing room, she swore she could see Leliana bounce a little with excitement.

When she had finally gotten it on, she looked it over in the mirror. It fit well, like it was made for her but it felt strange and foreign. She felt strange and foreign in it.

Still, there was something nice about it, she had to admit. Stepping out of the dressing room, she felt somewhat better about it. It was easier to feel bad about it when it was there staring her down in the mirror.

She looked up, giving Leliana a small, reassuring smile. Immediately, her face fell. Leliana stood in front of her with wide eyes.

“What?” A wave of self-consciousness rushed over her.

“Dassana… you look so beautiful.” It took all Dassana’s strength to keep the air in her lungs. It hadn’t been the reaction she had been expecting, to say the least. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

“What?”

“I said you look beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful, but especially so now.” Leliana took a few steps towards her and suddenly Dassana was very aware of her heart racing in her chest. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Leliana said, looking at her uncertainly.

Definitely not the reaction she had expected.

Please, she wanted to say, but the word seemed to catch in her throat. She nodded enthusiastically and suddenly Leliana’s mouth was on hers. Of all the treasures she had seen that day, there was no doubt this was the most priceless of them.

Now it felt like all the air had left her lungs. She wasn’t sure if that was a side-effect of her surprise and excitement or of the kiss, but it hardly mattered. Whatever bad feelings had plagued her before, they all seemed to melt away into pure happiness.

As they pulled away, Leliana gave her another smile. This one was different though; not the broad, giddy ones she was used to, but one that seemed to say that Leliana was just as astounded and pleased about this development as she was.

Dassana could not help but to kiss her again.

-

Later, Leliana would joke to anyone that asked that she was such a great kisser that she could literally take your breath away.

As ridiculous as that was, of course, Dassana couldn’t deny it.


End file.
